Festival of Hong Kong
by Dorisling
Summary: Arthur tries to please Hong Kong by holding the Festival of Hong Kong. Will it work? Is Hong Kong even interested in it? Human names used


Festival of Hong Kong

A/N: My first fic ever! I came across Festival of Hong Kong in my textbook, and felt the need to turn it into a fanfic! More about FoHK at the bottom.

Arthur tries to please Hong Kong by holding the Festival of Hong Kong. Will it work? Is Hong Kong even interested in it?

P.S. English is my second language, so there might be grammatical errors. Do tell me if you spot any! (*v*) Thankies!

It had been almost 90 years since Hong Kong was forced to move in and live with Arthur. As the young Asian boy grew out of his rebellious days, the ex-empire thought he would become less hostile. But it was the exact opposite. He still found Hong Kong grumbling every now and then. The oriental city even went as far as starting two riots against Arthur. (1)

One day, in early summer 1969, Arthur found Hong in his room, reading the children's comics he once owned.

'Hong? I have a surprise for you.'

'What is it?' Hong Kong asked back flatly, not taking his eyes off the comic.

'Come with me.' The Brit led HK into his study, where a single document laid on the handsome mahogany desk. Arthur had stashed away all other paperwork before letting the Chinese teen in. As his boss had told him, he was not allowed to show confidential documents to Hong. And he didn't really trust the Chinese either.

'Festival of Hong Kong?' HK asked after seeing the heading of the document.

'That's right. You and your people are always saying how I do not understand you. So I thought, a little festival to promote your and…Yao's culture would be nice! That way, I will know you better, right?'

'It does not help having you force-feeding me those inedible black stuff.'

'They are scones! Anyway, there will be a lot of things you enjoy in the festival. Those lovely lion dances, for instance, and Cantonese Opera, martial arts, exhibitions of Chinese calligraphy…'

'…and fireworks and fire crackers?'

Arthur hesitated. He had not forgotten the firecrackers Hong Kong set off upon his arrival at this little island. And then during every single Chinese New Year. And then when their house was complete. And then after Kiku had surrendered. Those loud and threatening sound always scared the pants off him.

'Yes for fireworks,' Arthur said finally, decided it would just please the teen more. 'But no firecrackers. They are too loud. And not even remotely beautiful.'

Hong Kong pondered for a while. _It seems enjoyable enough,_ thought he, _although we don't usually do lion dances for nothing. But I can play with fireworks. And accidentally _(read: intentionally) _put one under Arthur's chair._

'Deal.'

'Great! Now, we plan to hold the festival in December. It will be close enough to your Lunar New Year, and it would be much more comfortable for the people to attend outdoor performances.'

And so plans went ahead, preparing for the first Festival of Hong Kong ever.

A/N (again XD): A short chapter first! And here's the information…

(1) The Two Riots of 1966 and 1967: Widespread discontent was triggered when the cross-harbour ferry increased the fare by HKD 5 cents. In May 1966, the 'Cultural Revolution' started in China, and many workers in Hong Kong were influenced by the 'revolutionary spirit' much promoted by Mao at that time. They started a series of industrial disputes. These industrial disputes, originally spontaneous actions of the workers, developed into riots when the leftists and trade unions got involved in them.

Festival of Hong Kong: Due to the riots above, the British Government in Hong Kong (i.e. the colonial government) decided to hold the Festival of Hong Kong to create a stronger sense of social cohesion and belonging. Emphasis was given to Chinese culture. However, the government suspended the activity after the third festival because of a lack of enthusiasm (you will see why HK lost interest in the upcoming chapter).

Please R&R! (Burns are not welcomed!)


End file.
